lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloin II
Gloin II was the son of Gloin son of the Groin. Gloin II was Gimli's younger brother and looked exactly like his father. His father gave him his axe and Gloin II kept it until his death. Gloin II was the Dwarf-Lord of the Glimmering Caverns, a huge expanse of caves and mines, only surpassed by the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor. Gloin II died when he was overrun by Goblins that had attacked the Caverns. He was buried by his father. Birth Gloin II was born two year after Gimli. He looked exactly like his father. No other details are known. Discovery of the Glimmering Caverns One day, after the War of the Ring had been won, Gloin was exploring a cave in the Grey Mountains when he came across a strange glowing Crystal. It was blue and Gloin called it Glimmering Blue. He explored the cave thoroughly and discovered thousands of deposits of Glimmering Blue. He gathered some of his closest friends and family and they went to mine it. Over time, the Glimmering Caverns went from a small mine to a dwarven city. The Lord the Glimmering Caverns When Gloin became Lord of the Glimmering Caverns, there were great disturbances to the South of Mirkwood. Travelers brought news of Orcs, Trolls, Goblins and Wargs by the thousands. This had not been seen in Middle-Earth since the War of the Ring. Gloin immediately gathered his warriors, for he knew that the Great Evils would soon come North, and then spread West. He would not allow without a fight. Most of the members of fellowship had departed for Valinor, though some had stayed. He requested troops from King Aragorn II Elessar. Aragorn swiftly sent Gondorian Soldiers and the Glimmering Caverns were well guarded. The Great Evils soon spread through Mirkwood. Radagast had not left for Valinor yet, if he ever did, and he defended his forest proudly, forcing the forces to retreat momentarily. He uses this time to heal the forest around him and bend it to his will, which was to delay the Evil as long as possible. He rode to Erebor on his Rhosgobel Rabbit sleigh and warned the dwarves of the coming darkness. Lord Gloin stopped the mining and prepared for war, which would come, no matter how long Radagast tried to stop them. The Attack on Lothlorien After Radagast defended Mirkwood, evil turned it's eyes a bit west, to Lothlorien, the Golden Wood. Galadriel had since also left for Valinor, but Celeborn had not yet. The Goblins were on Lorien like a spider to it's prey. Celeborn called for aid from Thranduil and his Wood Elves. Legolas and Gimli had not left and they aided the Lord. Gloin sent a part of his forces to Lorien as well. There is no way to describe that battle in today's common tongue except that it was awesome, and not in a good way. Many elves were slain, and Lothlorien scarred forever. Some say that the Battle Of Lothlorien was the reason Celeborn left for Rivendell, and then to Valinor. The Taking of Mirkwood